peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pussy Galore
Pussy Galore was an American garage rock band that formed in Washington, D.C. in 1985. They had a constantly fluid line-up until their demise in 1990. They took their name from the character in the James Bond film, Goldfinger, and their sound was inspired by the Velvet Underground and the New York Dolls. The band's earliest incarnation consisted of guitarist and vocalist Jon Spencer, guitarist and occasional vocalist Julia Cafritz and drummer John Hammill, though this line-up would be subject to both change and expansion in later years. Links to Peel Peel first saw Pussy Galore live in November 1988 at London's Mean Fiddler and enjoyed their performance describing them as a band that attracts an '''outdoorsy sort of following.' ''https://twitter.com/johnpeel3904/status/1048639702235054081 He invited the group to do a session for his show in 1990 and after the band split, kept interest in singer Jon Spencer's musical career involving Boss Hog and later the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion. Both groups did sessions for Peel's programmes. Sessions 1. Recorded: unknown. Broadcast: 25 July 1990 *Dead Meat / Understand Me / Nothin' Can Bring Me Down / New Breed Other Shows Played ; 1987 *24 March 1987: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *27 March 1987 (BFBS): Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *30 March 1987: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *17 April 1987 (BFBS): Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *06 July 1987: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our BOR 12-010 / Shove SHOV 4 *13 October 1987: Pig Sweat (LP - Right Now!) Caroline *14 October 1987: Rope Legend (LP - Right Now!) Product Inc. *22 October 1987 (BBC World Service): Pig Sweat (LP - Right Now!) Product Inc. *26 October 1987: 'Trash Can Oil Drum (LP-Right Now!)' (Product Inc) ;1988 *22 November 1988: Handshake (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Product Inc. *23 November 1988: Brick (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Caroline *HO John Peel 8 1988: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Out *02 December 1988 (BFBS): 'Handshake (12"-Sugarshit Sharp)' (Product Inc.) *05 December 1988 (BBC World Service): Handshake (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Product Inc. *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen): Yü Gung (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Caroline *10 December 1988 (BFBS): 'Spin Out (12"-Pussy Gold 5000)' (Buy Our Records) *14 December 1988: Sweet Little Hi-Fi (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Product Inc. ;1989 *18 May 1989: Dick Johnson (album - Dial 'M' For Motherfucker) Product Inc. *23 May 1989: SM 57 (album - Dial 'M' For Motherfucker) Product Inc. *30 May 1989 (Radio Bremen): Undertaker (album - Dial 'M' For Motherfucker) Caroline *28 June 1989: Damaged II (shared 7" with Tad - Damaged I / Damaged II) Sub Pop *01 July 1989 (BFBS): Damaged I (split 7" with Tad) Sub Pop SP37 *12 July 1989: Solo = Sex (album - Dial M For Motherfucker) Product Inc ;1990 *19 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Ship Comin In (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) *29 May 1990: 'Song At The End Of The Side (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) *31 May 1990: 'Mono! Man (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) *23 June 1990 (BFBS): 'Dedication (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) See Also * Free Kitten External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists